Episode 47 - Keep it a Secret from Aroma ~nano♪
'Keep it a Secret from Aroma ~nano♪ ' is the 9th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 47th episode in the series overall. It first aired on May 30th, 2015. Plot Aroma's birthday is coming up and Mikan wants to surprise her with a birthday cake so she asks SoLaMi SMILE to help. However, Mikan's appetite makes it near impossible to finish the cake. As this is going on, Aroma attempts to make something for Mikan to eat out of concern for her, and Mirei tries to determine if joining Aromageddon is a good idea or not. Summary In SoLaMi Smile's official room, Mirei insists they don't accept Aromageddon's offer and recalls the fact Aroma is a lot younger than herself and shouldn't have the say in anything. Laala points out that Mirei did find Aroma to be impressive before and Mirei agrees that she did, while Laala and Sophie comment that they both get along so well. Kuma suggests they have a chat with The duo, with Mirei staying behind. As this is going on, Usagi gets an alert of this recent development and sends a message to Dressing Pafe to inform them of SoLaMi's plan. They hurry off to try to locate Aroma and speak to her first. Aroma is busy writing in her book when she realizes Mikan isn't there with her. She recalls that Mikan had plans and folds up their picture from the past, sliding it into her book and leaving her private section of the library. As she walks by she happens to spot Mikan and brings up what she said earlier. Mikan claims she is too hungry at the time and attempts to eat Aroma's book, thinking its food. Aroma offers to grab her something and heads off while Mikan sits by. She suddenly gets a message from Neko, who reminds her that she has to hurry to PriPara so that they can set up for Aroma's party. Mikan explains she's too hungry- but Neko reminds her how important this is and she attempts to leave. Aroma attempts to purchase some pork buns but is unable to afford them. Its then Dressing Pafe find her, and they invite Aromageddon to join them. Aroma accepts, but quickly points out that she has to hurry up and get food for Mikan. Leona offers to let them come back to their home, as their parents run an Okonomiyaki shop. In PriPara, Neko fetches juice and food for Mikan to snack on. They decide to get started on the planning when suddenly, Sophie and Laala happen to find them. They had been searching all day for her, and Laala asks her if Aromageddon will join them. Neko and Mikan are happy, and point out that Aroma would be happy as well- but now they still need to get Mirei's approval. Neko decides to reveal their upcoming plans to the girls, as they have agreed upon joining now, and Laala and Sophie agree to lend them a hand as a sign of friendship. At the Okonomiyaki shop, Dressing Pafe attempt to please Aroma by dressing up as demons; unfortunately they're not like the ones she had in mind at all. Leona hands her the food and offers to make it, but Aroma refuses, saying that Mikan only eats what she gives her. She attempts to make the Okonomiyaki, but struggles, as she's never done it before. Back in PriPara, the group attempt to make a cake for Aroma. However, Sophie and Laala are disturbed by the items Neko wishes to use; such as chocolate bugs, pill bug-shaped sweets, and bat wings. And so both sides seem to struggle, with Dorothy having to help Aroma and receiving no praise from Leona, while the cake made by the other half isn't impressive. Meanwhile, Mirei is still in school, unsure of what to do at the time. She feels that Aroma isn't a bad person, but she's unsure if forming a dream team with them would be any good, recalling how cocky she is and how annoying she can be to deal with. She believes a dream team between them is pointless and it would take out all of the enjoyment. Mirei stops by Aroma's private square to observe her secret books, and she notes how much effort Aroma put into her character and sees how she could be so talented as an Idol as well. However she is unable to understand why Aroma would even want to be with their team if she believes Mirei to be so shallow. Its then she wonders across a section involving PriPara, and to her shock a picture from her solo performance is even inside. At first Aroma dismisses her character, but she admits in her writing that she is the best pop Idol around, for being able to excite the audience the way she can. She's very hard working, and never misses any practice either. In this time Mirei feels a bit remorseful, and claims Aroma should be more honest with her feelings. Its then Laala calls her and she asks if she's made up her mind yet. Mirei agree that she has and feels this is a good idea after all. Laala happily comments on this and Mirei takes off to join them. Meanwhile, Aroma has just about finished making the Okonomiyaki. Dorothy taunts her once more, but Aroma insists she only slipped after it flies into the air. Now caught up on whats going on, Mirei offers to assist the others. She goes over the details on how to make a cake, but suddenly they see that Mikan has eaten all of the eggs, along with the tray of biscuits, milk, strawberries, and even part of the cake they managed to make. Mikan attempts to stop herself from eating the cake, and she tries to force herself to avoid it after they remake it. In hopes of appeasing her, Sophie offers her a special large rice ball. Eventually both sides finish, with Aroma happily to have made one okonomiyaki right and covered in smoke, and a brand new, purple frosted cake by the others ready and waiting in PriPara. All they have left to do is add some strawberries, and Neko compliments them for doing so well. Mikan thanks them for their help when suddenly they all hear ringing within their charms. They take them out to see nothing different, but Neko informs them that this means the ringing is a sign of a good, united Dream Team. She then reminds SoLaMi Smile of their concert and the girls thank Neko for being so reliable, then take off to change and perform. Aroma runs around in search of Mikan, terrified that something has happened to her as Dressing Pafe follow her in an attempt to locate her. They head into PriPara to try to find her, noting how warn out Aroma is by this point. Unknown to the four, their Cyalume Charms begin to glow as they keep running. As this is going on Mikan places a strawberry upon the cake, while SoLaMi Smile finish their concert and hurry up to locate her again. To their alarm they find that she has eaten a huge part of it and she starts to panic- along with Neko, who had been retrieving something. They watch as Mikan bawls but claim its okay, because they can make another. Laala insists they share the remnants of this cake though and they all agree, sitting down to eat it. Just then, Aroma and Dressing Pafe manage to locate the others- leaving Aroma shocked by the sight. She is quick to yell at Mikan and Mikan attempts to claim its a secret and she tries to block Aroma. Neko attempts to stop her from getting so angry and Aroma responds by tearing their picture in half and tossing it away and allowing the wind to carry the two halves away. She then denounces Mikan as her partner and friend. Major Events * Aroma disbands Aromageddon because she caught Mikan hanging out with SoLaMi♡SMILE. Character Apperances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Kuma * Usagi * Neko Trivia TBA Video Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2